


Guys' Night Out

by katychan666



Series: Malec & Underhill Series [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: But no angst!, Discussing immortality, Drunk!Underhill, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Pole Dancing, drunk boyfriends, drunk!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Underhill and Alec are having a guy's night out and in their intoxicated state they argue who has the best boyfriend, Alec comes with a perfect way to make them immortal and gives Underhill a few advices of how to use some of the runes in a very productive way ;). Soon, their boyfriends join them as well, because they have a bit too much of a fun and their fun continues at the Pandemonium ;). Things result in Underhill and Alec giving their boyfriends a little show; pole dance to be exact :D





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this was given by the lovely Shiorino and I added a bit of my own things into it :'). So, this was written for you and I hope I was able to deliver ;)
> 
> Enjoy :)

It was a guys’ night out, Alec and Underhill currently at the Hunter’s Moon, doing shots and having a great time. It was a night out without their boyfriends, because it had been a while since the two of them had gotten a proper opportunity to hang out. It had been around 2 months later, since Underhill had started his relationship with Marcel and apart from his family being a bitch, everything was going great. Alec had a lot on his mind lately, but with the Owl case being solved a few days ago and defeating Lilith for good, Underhill had decided that the Head of the Institute deserved a night out, so there they were, both pretty intoxicated and having a great time.

Alec was in the process of gulping down the fifth drink of the night like a champ and he glanced at Underhill, who was now playing with the empty glass and Alec’s jaw dropped when he noticed that his friend didn’t have anything to drink again. He slowly scooted closer and placed a hand on top of Underhill’s shoulder. 

“I’m such a bad friend,” said Alec, his speech slurred and he grinned when Underhill looked at him, eyes pretty unfocused. “You don’t have anything to drink,” went on by saying the hunter and then looked around and his face brightened when he saw the bartender. “Yo, bring us another round of drinks,” he said and giggled when he received an amused look from Maia, who rolled his eyes and wasn’t really in the mood to be dealing with Alec and his drunken ass.

“Alec, don’t you think you had enough?” she asked and Alec placed a finger on top of his lips.

“Shhhh,” he said, shushing Maia and he shook his head. “We need more. Right?” asked Alec and looked at Underhill, who only nodded and Alec beamed when Maia reluctantly handed him two more drinks. “This round’s on me,” announced Alec happily and handed one glass to Underhill, who thanked him and made a little sip, then placed it down and took his phone out of his pocket and started texting someone.

“Hey,” whined Alec and leaned closer to see who Underhill was texting and when he was about to announce that it was rude to be texting people when you were hanging out with your friends, he quieted down when he saw that Underhill was texting Marcel and he hummed in amusement when he read the text. It was just a short poem that Underhill came up in that moment and Alec sighed happily. “Awww-”

“Stop looking,” said Underhill and pushed Alec’s face away and then grinned when he saw that Alec looked offended.

“Fine,” whined Alec and then straightened himself up. “Oh… by the way,” said Alec and narrowed his eyes. “It-it looks like you had a little make over,” said Alec, who had noticed the change before, but didn’t really make a big deal out of it.

“Marcel gave it to me,” said Underhill proudly, pointing to his hair, which was a bit lighter and straighter now, waggling his eyebrows. “He’s a _hairdresser,_ ” he then proudly announced, boasting how cool his boyfriend was. “He’s so talented with his hands. Do you like it?” he then asked and ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Looks cool, I suppose,” said Alec. Underhill did look nice, but if Magnus would give him a make over, he would look better. “Though, Magnus is a master of make overs,” he then announced happily and Underhill narrowed his eyes.

“Are you trying to imply that your boyfriend is better than mine?” asked Underhill and Alec started laughing.

“Not really implying if it’s a well known fact,” said Alec and then emptied his glass, thinking that he had won this, whatever it was. War of who was better?! Ridiculous, but to them it was the most important thing at the moment and neither of them were ready to back down.

“Well, Magnus has _magic_ , which isn’t really the same and it isn’t fair,” said Underhill. “Sure, he has style, but it isn’t talent. Magic isn’t talent,” he then added, dismissing Magnus’ talents and Alec’s jaw dropped. “Marcel has a true talent when it comes to make overs,” he added and Alec snorted.

“Whatever you say,” said Alec and rolled his eyes. “Keep telling yourself that. Magnus is still better.

“Marcel is way cooler than Magnus,” said Underhill, speech slurred and when he was done with the drink, the entire room was spinning, but he didn’t care. “He’s _French_ , he speaks the language of love,” said Underhill.

“So does Magnus,” said Alec. “He speaks way more languages than Marcel. 

“Well, Marcel has the most beautiful green eyes,” whispered Underhill and looked somewhere past Alec, smile widening when he remembered the exact colour of Marcel’s eyes and he sighed happily.

“Magnus’ are gold,” announced Alec. “Gold means first, so I win.”

Underhill grumbled because he didn’t have a good comeback to that and Alec seemed happy about that. Alec glanced at Underhill and then felt bad about implying that Magnus was better, Underhill looked sad. Emotions running high when drunk, Alec bowed his head down. “Both Marcel and Magnus are awesome,” said Alec. “Don’t-don’t look sad, we have the best boyfriends-”

“No, I was thinking about something else,” said Underhill who had gotten himself under control just a bit. 

“Hm?”

“You and Magnus ever solved the immortality thing?” asked Underhill and that felt like a slap in the face to Alec, sobering up a bit, but it was tough focusing on such a serious matter now that everything was dancing in front of his eyes. “I didn’t even think about it before, but I find myself in front of the same problem… Marcel is immortal too and I’m not,” said Underhill, speech still slurred.

“Not really,” said Alec, stomach dropping, not really knowing if that was the alcohol’s fault or not. He felt sick all of the sudden and he groaned. “Do we have to talk about it now?”

“Sorry,” said Underhill. “I was, um, just something that popped into my mind. Well, it does more and more these days,” confessed the older hunter and pressed his lips together. “I love Marcel and the thought of-”

“You _love_ Marcel?” asked Alec, interrupting Underhill when the L word was mentioned. “Did you tell him?”

“Of course,” said Underhill and felt his face heating up.

“Who was the first one to say it? How did he react?”

“I blurted it out the other day. He cried,” said Underhill and smiled. “And said he feels the same way,” he then added and Alec grinned, happy for his now best friend. “Which made me think about the whole immortality thing and I can’t get it out of my head. I… don’t want to leave him one day… he’ll move on with someone else and forget me and I don’t want that. I mean, I want him to be happy again and love someone else, but I don’t want him to forget me,” was rambling Underhill. That had been on his mind for a while now, but the alcohol in his system untied his tongue and it all came rushing out, telling Alec his insecurities, because he knew that the other would understand.  And Alec did understand just exactly how Underhill felt like.

It took Alec quite a while to be okay with it, well kind of. He still got the same feeling when he thought about it, like someone punched him in the gut, but it got easier. “It will get easier,” said Alec, trying to stay focused. “Just live in the moment and don’t take anything for granted. That’s the best advice I can give you,” said Alec and Underhill nodded.

“Well, he could turn me into a vampire… so there’s that,” said Underhill. “And we could live happily ever after,” he announced happily and Alec grinned.

“True that,” said Alec. “Or Fray could come up with an immortality rune. I mean she can draw every rune that there is,” blurted out Alec and then pressed his lips together. “So we could both be immortal with our immortal husbands,” said Alec, already declaring them married to their boyfriends. 

“She can do that?”

“Yes, where have you been?” said Alec and laughed. “Oh, maybe I could sell my soul to the devil,” said Alec and straightened himself up. “I mean not really,” he said and started thinking again, which was quite a challenge. “No selling my soul to the devil would be a bad thing. Yes?" 

“Probably, yeah,” said Underhill and Alec started thinking again.

“Well, Lucifer is Magnus’ uncle, so maybe he’d give me a freebie and let me live forever?” asked Alec, Underhill knowing all about Asmodeus being Magnus’ father. “Oh! And give you immortality as well! We come as a duo,” said Alec and wrapped a hand around Underhill’s shoulders and Underhill smiled drunkenly. 

“What will we pay him with?”

“Good point!” said Alec and started thinking again.

“Marcel could give him a make over,” said Underhill and Alec started laughing.

“You think he’d need one? Sine he’s related to Magnus I bet he’s hot,” said Alec and made a short pause. “Hot as hell,” he then added and started laughing at his own bad pun and Underhill face-palmed himself.

“Focus!”

“We could sacrifice Jace,” joked Alec.

“Lucifer wouldn’t want his whiny soul,” shot back Underhill.

“Oh, crap!” said Alec. “Well, we defeated Lilith, so he needs to give it to us for free,” said Alec happily and Underhill thought about it for a moment, two and then happily nodded.

“Yes!" 

“Maia, please bring us another round of drinks, we have just figured out how we’ll become immortal,” announced Alec and the two of them cheered when the drinks came. “To immortality, to us!” said Alec and Underhill clincked his glass against Alec’s.

“To us, the immortal duo!”

As more time passed, the two of them only got louder and Maia had had it enough, so she decided to give their boyfriends a call, asking them to come and pick their drunk asses. Neither Alec or Underhill were aware of that and the fun continued, at one point Underhill going to the pole to show Alec off his moves he used to Marcel last day and Alec was just clapping and laughing.

“That’s some impressive moves,” said Alec.

“Watch and learn,” said Underhill but before he was able to show off more of his moves, Maia made him sit down and he was just grumbling as Maia left, but complied and didn’t move from the seat.

“So, how’s Marcel in bed?”

“Oh… oh, ho, ho,” started laughing Underhill and shaking his head. “ _Fantastique,_ ” said Underhill and waggled his eyebrows. “We switch, keep things fresh,” he then added and Alec grinned.

“Ever used runes… in the bedroom?” asked Alec and Underhill shook his head. “Oh, you should try it. Flexibility and Stamina at the same time, best thing I’ve invented,” said Alec and Underhill hummed in amusement.

“Oh, I need to try that out,” said Underhill, interested. “Though we’ve experienced with BDSM a bit!” he then stated proudly and Alec congratulated him.

“That’s my boy,” said Alec, slurring his words and Underhill happily beamed.

And just like that, their fun evening came to an end when there were suddenly Magnus and Marcel walking closer to them and the two of them looked at each other, but were overjoyed to see their boyfriends. “Magnus!” said Alec happily and slowly got onto his legs and waddled over to his boyfriend. 

“W-what are you doing here?” asked Underhill and Marcel narrowed his eyes.

“Not happy to see me?” teased Marcel and Underhill quickly corrected himself.

“Maia called both of us. Apparently you two are too loud,” said Magnus and Alec rolled his eyes.

“We were just having fun,” said Alec.

“Too much fun?” asked Magnus. 

“There’s never too much fun,” said Underhill and when he was about to stand up, he tripped over his feet and Marcel quickly caught him before he fell and Underhill happily beamed at his boyfriend. “So kind, you’re the best,” said Underhill and leaned down to smooch his boyfriend hard and Marcel started giggling, because Underhill missed his lips and pressed a very wet kiss on top of his nose.

“Come on, stand up,” said Marcel, his hand around Underhill’s waist keeping him up, supporting him and Underhill wrapped an arm around Marcel’s shoulders and hiccuped.

“Oh dear, excuse me,” giggled Underhill and Marcel rolled his eyes, but the smile didn’t disappear.

“You two are hopeless,” said Magnus, shaking his head, but then happily sat into Alec’s lap as he pulled him down in his lap and wrapped his arms around him. “What?” he asked when he saw Alec staring at him.

“I love you,” blurted out Alec. “So, so, so much, the most,” he said and Magnus nodded. 

“Yes, yes,” said Magnus and closed his eyes when Alec kissed him.

“Can you please take your drunk boyfriends somewhere else? People are leaving because of them,” said Maia and Alec stuck his tongue out, but then got onto his legs when Magnus pulled him up. 

“Do forgive them, Maia,” said Magnus. “We’ll go somewhere else. Come on, Alexander, stop making faces!”

“Can we go to your club?” suggested Underhill. “If you want to,” he then said to Marcel, who was always up for some fun.

“Oh I do, I certainly want to see more of you in this state,” he said with a chuckle and Alec happily smiled. 

“Yay, we’re going to Pandemonium,” said Alec and the four of them portalled off to the Pandemonium, where the fun continued.


	2. And the fun continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the fun continues at the Pandemonium with Alec and Underhill doing a little pole dance for their boyfriends :)

The four of them were at the Pandemonium, Magnus and Marcel ordering themselves some drinks, while they didn't allow Alec and Underhill to consume any more alcohol. They were already drunk as fuck and they really didn't need to get more of it into their system. While Alec decided to be good and listen to his boyfriend, Underhill didn't hold back from voicing out his opinion how unfair the two of them were and they had to listen to him all the way back to the sitting area as he was stumbling over his feet, Marcel took a pity on him at the end and he helped him walk, but Underhill's bitching about how unfair his boyfriend still wasn't over.

“Oh please do be quiet,” said Marcel and helped Underhill sit down and the hunter glared at his boyfriend and shook his head.

“What-what are you… booze police?” whined Underhill and pouted.

“What’s with the pout?” asked Marcel and chuckled, Underhill folding his arms on top of his chest and he shook his head.

“You’re being very unfair,” said Underhill, slurring his words. “What gives you the right to order me what I can or cannot do?” he then whined and looked at Alec, who kept quiet, mainly because he was enjoying the song that was playing. Also, the way Magnus was holding his hand kept him in trance and he perked up when Underhill looked at him for the second time. “You’re not the boss of me,” said Underhill and hiccupped.

“Well, once you prove to me you can stand up all on your own, you may have more,” said Marcel and with amusement watched Underhill getting onto his feet, which took quite a lot of effort and time, but in the end, he proudly smiled.

“See?”

“You aren’t standing _still_ ,” said Marcel, because Underhill was leaning back and forward, at some point losing his balance and he quickly grabbed onto the pole that was the closest to him and he giggled happily, thinking that he had just made a new friend. “Hello, what’s your name?” asked Underhill, now talking to the pole and Marcel hid his face into his palms, while Magnus was laughing like crazy and Alec was having quite a good time as well.

“Baby… you’re talking to the pole,” said Marcel and Underhill narrowed his eyes, then looked up and down and let out a loud ‘ooh’.

“This-this is why it’s so freakishly tall and thin,” blurted out Underhill. “I thought it was a bit weird,” he then added and giggled. “Magnus, hey, this is your club. Can you tell my boyfriend I can drink some more?”

“No can do, you’ve both had enough,” said Magnus and Underhill rolled his eyes. 

“You suck,” he shot back and Alec started giggling silently there next to him.

“And he swallows too,” commented Alec way too loud for Magnus’ liking and when Magnus gave him a look that said ‘shut the hell up’, Alec gave him an odd look. “What?” asked Alec innocently and rested his head down on Magnus’ shoulder and looked up at the lights dancing on the ceiling. “It’s so sparkly and pretty,” said Alec and Magnus grinned next to him.

“You’re prettier,” said Magnus and Alec lifted his head.

“But of course,” said Alec happily.

“Come on sit down. Look at Alec and how well behaved he is,” said Marcel, who felt like a babysitter than a boyfriend of Underhill at the moment and the other Shadowhunter and narrowed his eyes and shook his head, then slowly waddled over to Alec and extended his hand out. Alec took it but was confused and he narrowed his eyes when Underhill started dragging him off to somewhere.

“Where are we going?”

“I want to dance,” announced Underhill and Marcel started laughing like crazy when he heard that. Underhill dancing. That should be quite the show. Alec turned to Magnus, who sent him a wink and thumbs up, wishing him good luck. “I like this song,” he then added as he was still in the process of dragging Alec to the dance floor with him.

“Can’t dance on your own?” asked Alec, because he wasn’t in the mood to be dancing.

“No!” he said and Alec finally stopped complaining and he followed Underhill to the dance floor. Well, that was going to be a fail, thought Alec, but made no comment and stood there like a miserable tree and watched Underhill flailing around with his long limbs, which was supposed to be dancing. Alec was no expert, but that wasn’t exactly what he’d call dancing.

Marcel and Magnus were in for quite a show. Alec stood there like a lost puppy and kept eyeing Magnus, his eyes screaming for help, but the warlock was too busy with cracking up to come and rescue him. And Marcel… well, he was a mess. Arms wrapped around his stomach, tears of laughter in his eyes as he couldn’t stop laughing. It was just too much and Alec grumbled when he saw them. Their boyfriends.

“Fucking traitors,” said Alec under his breath. “Yo, Underhill!” said Alec and the other stopped dancing and looked at him.

“Finally in the mood to join me? Let’s give them a show,” said Underhill and wrapped an arm around Alec’s shoulders. He wanted to say that was because he wanted to raise the sex appeal of the two of them, but who was he kidding? He was about to fall on the floor and grabbing onto Alec was the only thing saving him from actually landing on the floor. However, Alec wasn’t as sturdy as the pole before and he almost lost balance himself.

“Let’s go back,” said Alec and wanted to walk back, but Underhill didn’t let go.

“No,” whined Underhill, screaming right into Alec’s ear. “Look at them now, they’re laughing at us!” said Underhill, his jaw dropping and he sent Marcel a hurt look. “Come on, let’s give them a show they’ll never forget. We’ll get them all hot and bothered, but they won’t be able to touch none of _this_ ,” said Underhill. “We’ll be too hot to handle.”

“Good point,” said Alec and his eyes brightened when he saw the pole close to Magnus and Marcel. “Let’s have a pole-dance dance-off!” he then announced. “Pole dancing is sexy, yes?”

“Yes,” said Underhill, hiccupping. “It’s hot, Marcel will go crazy when he sees me,” he said, slurring his words and Alec was having fun with imagining Magnus’ face when he’d see him pole dance. With united powers, they were able to make their way back to their boyfriends pretty quickly and Marcel managed to get himself together.

“Enough fun?” asked Marcel and Underhill narrowed his eyes.

“The fun didn’t even begin yet,” he said and Alec snorted.

“That’s right,” said Alec. “Now the real fun begins,” he said and felt his face heating up when Magnus looked at him and hummed in amusement.

“What kind of fun, angel?” asked Magnus.

“Pole dance,” said Alec and waggled with his eyebrows.

“One rule though, you cannot touch us when we show off our sexy dance moves,” said Underhill and Magnus and Marcel exchanged looks and grinned, liking the sound of getting a show like that. No touching shouldn’t be a problem. Or so they thought.

“Bring it on,” said Marcel.

Alec waddled over to Magnus and pressed him against his seat and then straddled his legs, a tiny smirk present on his lips and he then captured his wrists and held them above his head and he slowly started rolling his hips, Magnus taking in a sharp breath, Alec grinning as he leaned down and kissed Magnus teasingly and Underhill rolled his eyes.

“That isn’t pole dance,” said Underhill, but Alec didn’t listen as he got into too much, moving his lips down to Magnus’ neck. “Alec! This is a lap dance!” he then tried again and grabbed Alec’s wrist, pulling him off of Magnus, the warlock letting a small groan of annoyance when Alec was gone from the top of him.

“Why’d you stop me? I was doing so great,” whined Alec.

“You suggested the pole dance,” said Underhill accusingly.

“Oh! Right!” he then said, finally remembering.

Alec stepped in front of the pole and grabbed onto it, staring at it. Now what? Underhill gave him thumbs up and Alec yelped when the other slapped his butt as an encouragement. “Right, think sexy,” said Alec to himself, took his shirt off and then slowly started moving his hips, rolling them against the pole and he looked at Magnus, who was now watching him very closely and he smiled proudly.

Underhill stepped on the opposite side of the pole, grabbing it just a big above Alec and copied his moves, Alec laughing like crazy. This wasn’t sexy, it was funny. But when he looked at their boyfriends, their laughing had died down and now they were only watching them, Underhill grinning. “It’s working,” he said happily and Alec nodded.

“Oh I know of a good one,” said Underhill. “Do what I do; walk around the pole a few times, then grab onto it with both of your hands and hop onto it, wrap the leg closest to the pole around it,” said Underhill and Alec needed some time to understand what the other wanted him to do. With mind clouded, it was tough to think.

“Okay,” said Alec.

Alec was holding the pole a bit lower than Underhill as they started walking around it together and Alec panicked when Underhill told him when to hop onto the pole. But he managed to somehow do it, holding onto the pole with his dear life and he looked down when Underhill wrapped his other leg around the pole and his own. Alec mimicked the other and was impressed because they never stopped moving around the pole.

“Now lean back and strike a sexy pose,” said Underhill, letting go off the pole with one hand and he leaned back, Alec doing the same and he groaned. This wasn’t sexy at all. It was just a lot of work. Like a bad work out. Ugh. However, when he looked over at Magnus it all made it worth because Magnus was literally drooling and Marcel wasn’t doing any better either.

The look in Magnus’ eyes encouraged Alec and he climbed further up the pole and wrapped both of his legs around it, spinning again and Underhill tried up a bit of a different move, turning upside down, legs wide and spread open, Marcel having a hard time from walking straight over to him and just drag him home to show him just how much he appreciated the show.

The fun didn’t last long, Alec losing his balance and he let out a loud yelp as he quickly grabbed onto the pole and Underhill acted quickly, trying to support Alec with his legs as he was still in the upside down positing. “I got you, I got you,” said Underhill, eyes widening, because he was slipping down as well. “I don’t got you,” he said and panicked. “Crap!”

Underhill fell down, Alec landing on top of him and the duo started laughing even though Underhill was quite in pain. “Ouch!”

“You softened my landing. A true friend” said Alec in between his laughter.

“Get off, man, you’re heavy as fuck,” complained Underhill and Alec complied, rolling onto the floor next to Underhill and laid down, laughing like crazy and he then looked over to Marcel and Magnus, who were now coming closer.

“Did you enjoy the show, Magnus?” purred Alec.

“Oh, yeah,” he said and helped Alec onto the floor, hand around his neck as he crushed their lips together. “That was hot,” he then added and waggled his eyebrows. “Who knew you were so talented at it? You’re a natural, darling,” said Magnus and Alec happily beamed.

“We need to go,” announced Marcel and Underhill narrowed his eyes.

“Why?”

“I liked your show a bit too much,” said replied back with a shy smile and Underhill grinned happily as Marcel kissed him hungrily, leaving him breathless and dazed once they pulled back and Underhill needed a while to come back.

“Okay, yeah, we need to go,” said Underhill once he recovered from the kiss.

“Us too,” said Magnus, his eyes dark and needy and Alec and Underhill grinned, giving each other a high five and the two couples parted soon after that.

Marcel and Magnus gave their boyfriends quite the work out later on and once the fun was done, Underhill and Alec sent a few texts to each other, coming to a conclusion that they needed to have a dance off like that quite soon, because they got rewarded for it in more ways than they first hoped, Alec silently laughing to himself as he kept chatting with Underhill.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated =)  
> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://katychan666.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
